A Rising YouTuber! A MinecraftIRL Fanfiction
by OfficialMythYT
Summary: A fanfiction based around the YouTube channel, MythicalGamezYT! Yay!
1. Chapter 1: A New Leaf

Chapter 1: A New Leaf

 _Author's Note: There will beh lemons/smut, just for da pervs. :P_

Today was the day. I was gonna start a new YouTube channel. But first, schoolwork… -sigh- I had always hated school, but at least I was issued a decent Mac laptop this year. It helped alot, and I was planning to record tons of videos on it, especially Minecraft ones. This was gonna be the best school day I'd ever have. Anyway, after school and completing tons of Algebra homework, I started a new Google account. It was a slow process, but I didn't care. I was also currently 14 at the time, in case you were wondering. I started my channel, and decided to call it "MythicalGamezYT." This is my story. My new beginning. A time for change. A put my headset on, and recorded my first video. The audio was kinda low, but here's how it went down. "Hey guys, my name is MythicalGamezYT, and today, I'm recording my first video. I don't know how I should start this. Hunger Games maybe?" I then joined a Hunger Games match on Mineplex, and was the first person in the lobby. This was when I met one of my first YouTube friends, and his username was "nikmikant." I asked him to team with me (I was a noob a Minecraft, even doe teaming is not for noobs! :P) and he said yes. We hopped into the game, and I continued into an adventure of a lifetime.

 _Thanks for reading my first chapter! If I get enough support, I'll write the next chapter very soon! -Myth_

 _P.S:PM me your OC's! I may add them into my story!_

 ** _Name:__**

 ** _Age:__**

 ** _Gender/Sex:__**

 ** _Smut/Lemon? (Yes/No):__**

 ** _Any Other Info:__** ** ___** ** ___**


	2. Chapter 2: Chancey and Caitlin

Chapter 2: Chancey and Caitlin

 _Author's Note: Thanks to "TheChanceyColborn" for reminding me to update and for suggesting OC's! Now, Let's start with the chapter._

(Chancey's POV)

I was sitting in the living room/dining room section of my house playing Minecraft on my monitor, joining a server. It was getting late, and I was going to head to bed soon. _A/N:(wink wink)_ As I joined Mineplex, I saw someone with an unusual name. It read "MythicalGamez YT." I had seen other names like "PandaGamingTV" or "IAmTheBaussYT" but this one was different for some reason. He had a pretty common skin, his account seemed new, but he played like veteran. I quickly typed into chat, saying "Hey, MythicalGamezYT, what's ur YouTube?" He then shortly replied with a PM that said "It's MythicalGamez YT."

 _Another A/N: I did mean to misspell some words, to make it seem more internet-wise._ It was time for me to head up to bed, as the clock on my monitor read 2:34 AM. I went up the spiral staircase to my girlfriend Caitlin's and my room. She was still awake, surprisingly. She looked at me and said "I think I'm ready." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes." I crawled onto the bed, and we started kissing passionately. As we worked our clothes off, I started becoming erect. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked, aware of the look on her face. "I'm sure, OK," she replied, pinning me down. She put her finger on my chest working down to my erect cock then gently grabbed it. She positioned her body further down, working herself onto my penis. "Here we go," she said, devilishly smiling. She started moving up and down in time with my thrusts, alternating between slow and fast. "Faster!" she moaned. I went faster, faster, then as fast as I could. "Oh Chancey! Keep going!" I kept going, then said " I think I'm gonna…" then reached my climax. As I pulled my erect cock out of her, she licked the excess sperm off of me. "Thank you…" she said in a calm voice, as we fell asleep, her body still on top of me.

 _Remember to nag at me to update and post your OC's!_


	3. Update Chapter Beware!

Update: A Rising YouTuber

Guys, I'm really sorry for making short chapters, I just want to be able to get something out to you guys! I'll try and work on the chapters a bit more! May the YouTubing and Smut/Lemons go on!


End file.
